Dancing Alone
by dbzwannabe4218
Summary: A maybe ooc au. Vegeta-sai still exists and Bulma is a slave for a club until Vegeta buys her to be his concubine.
1. Chapter 1

Bulma looked at herself in the mirror one last time before the show started. She wasn't wearing any shoes. She was wearing booty shorts. They were so short they showed half her ass. Underneath them Bulma had a black lacy thong. For a top she wore a loose crop top with a bra two sizes to small. With only some lipstick and mascara. Bulma let out a deep sigh.

Bulma didn't want her life like this. But the universe had a different plan for her. She was taken from Earth when she was 16 and sold to slavery for her beauty and intelligence. 'when she was sold her intellect was overlooked and she was shipped to this club.

On her way here an older woman gave her a blessing. All the men that would kiss her would have a black mark appear on their shoulder. Then as fast as it came it vanished. This mark means that they would loose all sexual thoughts and then die in one month from a common disease. But, if a mark doesn't show then that means that is her "true love". Bulma didn't believe in all this true love business. She even had her doubts on love.

"Bulma get your ass out here! You're on!" Yamcha yelled out.

"Yes Master," Bulma snapped sarcastically.

Bulma then stood up and walked out of her room and to the curtain that divided her safety to the animals on the other side. She took a deep breath. 'Your are doing this for your lost planet Bulma' She thought to herself before she opened the curtain.

Her music started and she walked over to her pole. And there sat the Prince of All Saiyans.

Vegeta had been sitting in this club for an hour and he was completely bored.

After loosing a bet to his father the Prince decided to take his loses and get this over with.

The Prince was to stay in this club for at least 6 hours or until he found a concubine to bring to the castle.

Vegeta was thinking of grabbing the first woman he saw but he didn't want to touch a single ugly _thing_ in this room.

Then a song came on and the lights became a mix of light and dark blue and a very beautiful Onna walk twords him. She couldn't have been a worker here. Nope she was there was a strip of black around her ankle claiming her as a slave.

Bulma started dancing and every sway of her hips every blink blink and breath just drew Vegeta in closer getting lost in the Jungle of her beauty. He wanted to go up onto the stage and claim her as his right then and there but other people here. Too many people in his opinion. As he looked around he saw every pair of eyes upon this slave. His future concubine.

Vegeta stood and walked over to a scar-faced man who had a name tag on his gi.

 _Manager_

 _Yamcha_

" I will buy that slave over there on floor 6," Vegeta said.

Yamcha, being the idiot he was, did not recognize that he was talking to THE prince of all Saiyans.

"Sorry sir but Bulma is not for sale." Yamcha replied not taking his eyes off of Bulma for a second.

"Listen here 3rd  class clown. You are talking to the Prince of All Saiyans. Know give me that onna or I will kill you and blow up this place." Vegeta snarled. 'Hmmmm...I should have just blown this place up in the first place', Vegeta thought.

"Okay..Okay...You can take her for free just leave this place right now please." Yamcha sobbed choking on his tears.

"With pleasure," Vegeta snarled before grabbing Bulma and flying to his castle.

"What the hell put me down you big jerk," Bulma snarled to Vegeta.

"Shut up. You belong to me, my concubine. You will obey my every command. When you are not being chained to your bed," Vegeta snapped.

"No,"Bulma whispered.

"Did you just say no to me?"

" Yeah", Bulma yelled.

Vegeta just flew faster to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Vegeta flew threw his bedroom window not wanting to be seen with this low class woman. Bulma had been screaming and pounding on his back for about 10 minutes and Vegeta was beyond pissed.

He threw Bulma onto the ground and tapped his foot impatiently. Bulma glared at him as she stood rubbing the elbow she landed on. " You didn't need to drop me asshole." Bulma snarled.

Vegeta slapped her quickly and watched as Bulma sailed to the bed. He took long strong strides up to where she landed on the bed. He leaned over her and forcefully grabbed her chin making her stare up into his eyes. He looked for fear but he was only granted hatred.

"You would learn to fear me along with your place in this castle. You should learn to bow before me and respect me. And how to keep that big mouth of yours shut. You belong on the bottom of the bottom or you will die." Vegeta spat.

" I will some medical slaves." Vegeta said while leaving the room.

When Vegeta was about to close the door he heard the bed creak. Bulma stood up and stared at the back of Vegeta's head.

"I will die then." Bulma said barely over a whisper.

Vegeta just left as though he didn't hear a word and sealed the door with a pin.

He headed to the medical lab. ' She is hiding something from me I will use serum _452_ to extract it from her'.

Bulma looked around her and noticed that she could easily escape out the window. Nobody knew that she could fight and fly she could just leave and pretend to be a concubine for the King. Then she would steal a ship and train till she could destroy Frieza. Bulma could be content with that and live an adventurous life.

She located the King's ki and bursted out the window. 'It is time for the saiyan race to face punishment for the crimes they have committed to my people.' She thought before getting ready to fly.

'No. Bulma control yourself you just got here. You should get stronger and gain their trust first. Yes, this would work.'

Bulma stood and walked to the door and tried to open it. 'Locked' Bulma looked to the corner and saw that a vent was there. Bulma smirked.

Vegeta headed down to the medical wing Bulma's words swarming in her head " _I will die then."_

Did she want to die? No, she seems to strong-willed for that. Vegeta continued down the hallway lost in his own thoughts surrounding Bulma. Did she hate me? …..Why would that fact bother me she should hate me!? She should not only hate me but she should fear me! But, she doesn't. Is she hiding her power from me?

And his answer was then given when he felt a ki spike 2 times his own! ' H..h How? But the ki then powered down. Vegeta flew at top speed to the medical lab. He burst down the door and said " I want serum 452 in 5 minutes to be in my room in 5 minutes."

Then he left without an explanation. And left to his room. His unknowingly empty room.


	3. Chapter 3

Bulma was crawling through the vents trying her best not to land in anymore dead ends. She left the room 5 minutes ago and didn't have clue how much time she had. She needed to get to the medical lab and get rid of the serum before they can give it to her. She knew this was coming, this happens to every slave that enters this castle.

Bulma knew that she was going to be caught no matter what. So, she was going to need a reason for destroying the serum. She was going to say she heard rumors going around the club about a new drug in the serum 452 that could kill you.

Bulma was given that serum once before and still has nightmares about it today. The pain of someone knowing every detail of your life. To have every secret you can keep to yourself leaked out to the world. To have your plans foiled because they found out. To have your loved ones killed because they were apart of you, someone to keep you sane. At least she didn't need to worry about that this time.

Bulma briefly paused a moment to collect her thoughts and her tears.

'I was in this castle only a couple years ago. I passed the medical lab I know it. But, where was it? Oh! I remember now!' Bulma thought to herself.

Bulma then climbed as fast as she could while keeping her ki level low.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEE!" Bulma heard coming from behind her. Where his room was.

" Geez you could have at least called me onna'' Bulma grumbled.

Bulma knew that she was found. She let her power level rise and then flew through the air vents.

Vegeta was beyond furious with Bulma. ' Why am I even concerned with that slave?'

'I am getting soft.'

'No! She just thinks that she is better than me! That is it! To prove that I am better than her.'

'You sure?'

'Shut up.'

Vegeta then powered up and then flew up and through the vent.

Bulma blasted the medical lab vent open and saw the slaves making the serum 452. Bulma killed them both. She saw the serum already to be used. _On me? Ha! I don't think so.'_ Bulma thought.

Bulma was just about to blast the serum when she was tackled by Vegeta to the ground.

'SHIT' Bulma thought. Vegeta came into the room too soon. She wasn't able to destroy the serum.

" STOP!" Bulma yelled while blasting Vegeta off of her. Vegeta flew into the wall. Vegeta stood and growled out," Let's take this to the training room."

Bulma gave a sharp nod of her head in agreement.

Vegeta lead the way with Bulma following right after him. Vegeta could feel the hate and distress rolling off of Bulma in waves. Vegeta smirked ' It's been awhile since I have had a good match. Let's see how well this one can do.'

They entered the training room and got into their battle stances. Powered up and ready for whatever it is that comes their way.

Vegeta made the first move. He faised out and back again behind Bulma he was about to strike her in the back when she turned around and side kicked him in his hip sending him away from her. Before Vegeta could stop himself Bulma sent 3 ki blasts his way.

Vegeta got hit by the first two but was able to change the direction of 3rd ki blast

Bulma was flying behind the ki blasts and was about to punch him when Vegeta shot the big bang attack at her before she was able to change directions. Bulma tried to control the sttack she gritted her teeth. 'No. I won't be defeated yet. No!' Bulma yelld.

Vegeta watched with astonishment 'No one I have fought yet has been able last this long with this attack. Where did she learn to fight?'

Just then Vegeta heard Bulma scream.

"NNNOOOOOOOO!"


	4. Chapter 4

Vegeta carried Bulma back to the medical lab roughly placing her the cold white metal table. He looked around the room. The two slaves where on the floor, killed, looking as though they drowned in their own blood. Broken glass and vials littered all around the room. Shining in blood and sweat. There was no windows and the door was locked. Needles, knives, laid neatly in their places. Organs and bodies stored in the freezer. This was where all slaves were terrified to be. But, Bulma fought to be in this room. All for this sreum she didn't want to have.

Vegeta picked up the serum and inspected it. It was normal to give this to all slaves. To deem their worth and loyalty. Yet, to give the serum to Bulma was beyond that. Vegeta had questions that could be answered with this one vile.

'Why doesn't she fear me? She is a slave and she understands her place. Why is she so ready to give her life up?'

'But, I know I felt her power reach far past mine. Yet, how was I able to defeat her so easily? Was she holding back on me? Yes. She thinks me, the Prince of All Saiyans, so weak that she let me win!'

Vegeta then blinded by rage gave the serum to Bulma and to himself. Vegeta fell limp to the floor unconscious.

 _The soul is separated from the mind. From there the mind goes to one memories leaving the body behind. Here in the memories we can see one's fears, weaknesses, strength, and power. This serum can let one become more powerful or it can bring nations to it's knees. Yet, so far it has been mainly used on slaves. The reason for this was lost in time and memories._

 **July 4th 1995- memory one**

Vegeta open his eyes and stood. Their was Bulma to his left she looked ahead with deep interest. They were both in a elegant castle bedroom. On the bed their layed a lavender haired Goddess and to her left there stood a God. Just watching the two gods you could tell they were in love. That they would spend eternity together in the power and rule over the universe. If it wasn't for the war raging on just outside the wall. The ice-jins were attacking the powerful planet. It was a pink moon tonight so the gods and goddesses lost their powers till morning.

'Memories, I

will automatically know what is going on right away.' Vegeta thought.

A loud scream came from the Goddess Queen on the bed. She was giving birth. She didn't look like she was going to make it. Sweat dripped from both the Queen and the King. The king leaned over and whispered sweet nothings into his lover's ears encouraging her on.

Once more a scream bounced off the walls. And the was stopped short with a wail. There was two children. One that I didn't notice from earlier and the one that I just watched the birth of. THe older one was a female with blue eyes and hair. Her beauty was one that all women will envy and all men would fantasise, once she gets older of course. 'Bulma,' Vegeta thought.

Vegeta looked over at Bulma and saw her stand their with sadness in her eyes. Vegeta softened his look at her and turned back to where the King and Queen sat. 'This is only a memory. There is nothing I can do to change this. _Why would you want to am I right?_ Shut up!'

The second child was a girl with blue eyes and blonde hair. THe doctor cleaned them up then gave them to the queen and left to join their failing battle outside.

"Bulma and Tights," the Queen breathed in her final breath. It was everything died in the room. The air was thick with the unspoken truth. Grief settled down upon the King and the girls who would never know their parents, their kingdom, their great power, and who they were destined to be.

THe king picked up his two children and ran out of the room. Through the maze of the castle and to his space pod. He placed the two girls in there and set the coordinates to a planet called 'Earth'.

THe king watched as the pod left the planet carrying his two girls in it. A ki blast launched through his chest, the king died a quick and painless death. The two girls just kept flying away not even old enough to open their eyes.

Vegeta turned to look at Bulma. There was no more tears in her eyes. Now it was just a blank look.

"Explain something to me." Vegeta ordered.

Bulma grunted to show that she was listening.

"Why were you shipped off to a club to be a pleasure slave? You are a Goddess princess you should be a warrior."

"My previous owner, Yamcha, he was a lustful drunk. Hoping that if he kept his mouth shut he would be laid." Bulma said with a monotone voice.

Vegeta grunted. 'This is only one and she has already gone through so much' thought Vegeta.

 **End of memory one- July 4th 1995**

 _I would love to thank all those who have taken the time to support me and I have taken each comment to the fullest to help improve my writing and the story. I will most likely update tomorrow._


	5. Chapter 5

**December 25** **th** **1995 - memory 2**

Bulma and Tights crossed the black lifeless space. (A/N When a goddess or god is given a name that child remembers their name for the rest of eternity.) They landed on a distant planet locally known as Earth.

THe spaceship landed at a large dome shape building. Out came a running man with purple hair and a blonde woman. They stopped before the spaceship.

"Stay behind me," the lavender haired man ordered to the blonde woman who just nodded her head blatantly.

The man then opened up the spaceship and gasped in surprise. There sat two beautiful baby girls. One with long full headed blue hair and the other one with short blonde hair.

"TIghts and Bulma", the woman instantly said.

"What did you say dear," The man asked.

"I don't know how I know but I do. Their names is Tights and Bulma." THe woman replied.

"It must be destiny. For just when we find out we can't have any children these two fall from the sky. Let us raise them as our own," the man said.

"You two can call me mom and him dad," The woman- mom said while picking up Tights.

Bulma started to whimper when she was separated from her sister.

"Oh? Do you wish to be held too," the man asked picking up Bulma.

Bulma held her hands out to Tights who did the same to Bulma.

"I guess they want to stay together. I see no trouble with that," dad said.

The new family then walked into the house together.

"So they just took you in just like that," Vegeta questioned.

"Yes." Bulma replied simply.

 **End of memory 2 - December 25** **th** **1995**

 **May 17** **th** **2000 - memory 3**

"Come on sister you gotta run faster than that if you want to beat me." Bulma taunted while fighting her sister on the mountain top.

"You already have a power level higher than Nappa and Raditz at the age of 5," Vegeta said suprised.

"Of course. I am a Goddess after all," Bulma smirked.

"I still beat you." Vegeta smirked.

"I let you." Was the automatic reply.

"Why?" Vegeta snarled.

Before Bulma had a chance to reply they heard the younger version of her give an evil laugh.

Bulma was standing over her sister with her arms crossed. " I told you if you wanted to beat me you have to be faster than that." She spoke.

" Yeah, yeah. " Tights said while getting up.

Bulma looked up at the dark sky. "We only have each other. Do yu understand that Tights?" Bulma questioned.

" No. We have Dad and Mom and all our friends from school," Tights simply said.

"But, they aren't like us. We were born with unimaginable powers. WE are made to rule. We know things, we see things that no one else here can. We are outcasts. Hey! I have an idea!" Bulma said eyes sparkling.

"What," Tights asked.

" We could be super heros!"

Tights along with Vegeta, started to laugh.

"Shut up," Bulma hissed while jabbing Vegeta in the ribs. Only to earn a growl from Vegeta.

"Fine. I will fight. It would be too much for you anyways. " Bulma said before big white beautiful wings appeared behind her. SHe then flew away in a blink in an eye.

Tights just shrugged her shoulders and started to fly back home.

Bulma flew into the woods. She landed by a lake and waited for the evil fairies to come.

One by one they each appeared to defend their territory.

Bulma reached her hands to her chest and cupped them together. Her legs crossed in front of her and her aura flared around her. When she started to separate her hands a katana appeared in each hand.

'Her power level is already matched to my own.' Vegeta thought not willing to say it out loud. 'But why? If she was this strong why havn't she tried to escape yet?'

Young Bulma fought with grace, speed, and accuracy. She looked like an angel and it was clear that the ugly evil fairies didn't stand a chance against her.

Vegeta could hear small murmured remarks of sloppiness, and weak, come from Bulma. 'If this was sloppy and weak what was strong to her? I will find out soon enough.' Veget thought.

Bulma finish killing all the fairies. She returned to her original position and her katanas disappeared. Bulma then flew back home slower than before.

" Why didn't you leave that club? You had the power and yet you didn't. Explain this to me." Vegeta spoke while looking at the moon.

"Payback to Freeza. His race destroyed my planet. So I will kill their heir. That should get the king's attention and he will come to me only to then die at my hands." Bulma said not afraid to say it. For if he waited for the next memory he would have found out that his-self.

"I can help you with that. I can get you to Freeza and fight against him. You must pay me back in return." Vegeta spoke to Bulma.

" I don't have any money."

"I don't mean money. I want two things." Vegeta chuckled.

"What," Bulma curiously asked.

"First thing is that I want to become a super saiyan."

"I know what that is. It will be done as soon as we leave my memories. What is the second thing?" Bulma said.

"I want you. All of you" Vegeta whispered while trapping her between the tree with his body. 'She is perfect. I only met her today yet, her power, her fearlessness, she's a warrior, a princess, she hasn't treated me like everyone who is stronger than me, her spunk, she's brave, and smart I have found my match. This woman will be my mate. MINE….and mine alone.

 **End memory 3- May 17** **th** **2000**

 _(a/n: okay..so what do you think Bulma should say. Yes….no… lemon in next chapter….What?)_


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile I am going to be redoing this story. I have taken some writers courses and I am going to fix this story. Look out for it. Follow me and watch out for the story! Its called the Dancing Warrior.


End file.
